Pumpkin
Pumpkin is a white poodle owned by Cinderella. She's wearing a blue jewelry with crown and blue studded collar and a blue bow. Bio Appearance Pumpkin is a little white poodle dog with pearl-blue eyes and a brown nose. Her hair consists of puffed bangs, and a puffy tail with a slight curl on the end. Her ears are also puffed. She wears a fancy silver crown that resembles Cinderella's carriage with blue gems decorating it, blue earrings, a blue collar with pearl studs and a big blue and silver piece, and a big blue shimmering ribbon on her tail. Personality A proper pooch who loves attending fancy balls and dancing. She likes to dress up and enjoys sweets. Merchandise *Pamper Me Pretty Pumpkin. Comes with a big Pumpkin plush with furry ears/hair, and tail. She has many accessories consisting of a translucent blue hair curler, two silver clips with blue hair attached, four color change blue hair clips, two blue bows, a silver and blue gem tiara, and a translucent light blue hair brush. When the brush is used on the hair it will change colors. *Beauty and Bliss Pumpkin Playset. Comes with a pink furry tailed pumpkin dressed in a blue dress, a small powder blue brush, a powder blue eye mask, a picture of Pumpkin and Cinderella, a translucent blue glass slipper bed, a translucent blue bowl, and a smaller object that looks like a sheet of stickers. *Furry Tail Friends Pumpkin. Comes with a blue and silver brush and a blue furry tailed Pumpkin. *Talking and Singing Collectables Pumpkin. Comes with a blue furry tail and a powder blue and silver themed brush. *Pillow Pets *Wiggle and Wag Doll * Glitzy Glitter Friends * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy * Princess Doll and Pet Figure Set * Build-A-Bear Doll *Pawfection Styling Head *Plush Handbag *Lego *Ornament *Magic Dance *Sambro Color Your Own *Talk and Sing Plush *Wristwatch *Fashion Furry Tails *Pawcation Color Change Pets *Pop & Stick Playset *Balloon Buddy Airwalker Decoration Supplies Quotes *''"Can you help me get ready for the royal ball?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "'' * ''" * "'' ''(Getting groomed and trimmed) * "'' * ''" * "'' * ''" (Getting Fed) * "'' * ''(Eating a gray bone) " * (Eating a chew-bone) " * (Eating a dog treat) " * (Eating a green bone) " (Getting Dressed) * " * Trivia *Out of the dogs, Pumpkin appears to be the most popular. **She also appears to be one of the most popular pets in general. *Ironically for being named Pumpkin, she doesn't have an orange theme. Her name is assumed to come from Cinderella's Pumpkin carriage, which was white when transformed. *She's one of the main characters in Whisker Haven. *Pumpkin is the only pet that belongs to Cinderella that lacks having pink in her color scheme. * She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween In Whisker Haven and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well. * She appeared in the episodes, Welcome to Whisker Haven, The Night Knight Guard, Throwing A Ball, Hat's A Wrap!, A Dreamy Birthday, Pets on the Hunt, Whisker Haven Masquerade, Helping Hooves, Whoop-Pe-Doo!, Treasure's Island, Brie-zy Does It, Slipper Sparkle, Winter in Whisker Haven, The Fancy Fur Ball, S-Paw Day, Ashes to Ashes, The Fancy Fur Ball, Sleep Talkers, and It's Camper Time, and will hopefully appear in more episodes. Gallery PumpkinCinder.png PumpkinFurryTail.png PumpkinSet.png PumpkinSing.png PumpkinStory.png PumpkinStuffedDoll.png Cinderella_pumpkin.jpg Mzl_riqvbtxu_1136x1136-75.jpg Pumpkin3.png Pumpkin-Palace-Pets.png StorybookPumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin's Book Pumpkin01.png 8db7fbc2828bd538a34ed36c8a75e39dfbed5027.png Pumpkin 2.png|Pumpkin's Story Part 1 cinderella.jpg|Pumpkin's Story Part 2 Pumpkin's Story.png|Pumpkin's Story Part 3 Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879139-320-480.jpg 9781484711767_01_480x480-75.jpg 9781484711767_03_480x480-75.jpg|Pumpkin with Prince Charming Pumpkin 1.png 21331_21294_21335_20520_20520x.jpg|Build-A-Bear Pumpkin Pumpkin 3.png 1631570215_640.jpg|Disney Palace Pets Magic Dance Pumpkin 517dozF18HL.jpg|Pumpkin's Chapter Book Pumpkin 4.png Pumpkin with Gus.png|Pumpkin with Gus Pumpkin with Jaq and Bibiddy.png|Pumpkin with Gus, Jaq and Bibiddy maxres default.jpg Pumpkin 5.png|In her New outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Pumpkin.png Pillow Pets 11 Palace Pet - Pumpkin.jpg|Pillow Pets Pumpkin cindy_pumpkin.png cindy_pumpkin2.png pumpkinflwrsq.png pumpkinlacecircle.png pumpkinpawsweet.png pumpkinpillow.png 0bff1e079b15230c5002c03ddf298212eb4ba731.jpg Disney Princess Palace Pets - Cinderella's Puppy, Pumpkin Wiggle and Wag Doll.jpg|Disney Princess Palace Pets - Cinderella's Puppy, Pumpkin Wiggle and Wag Doll Pumpkin the Puppy for Cinderella.png|Pumpkin's Purse Book 61VHmJ-SbGL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Pumpkin 51oNNCN5SmL.jpg|AirWalker® Balloon Buddy: Pumpkin 61qdqTVRdBL._SL1000_.jpg|Cinderella and Pumpkin Palace Pet Doll and Figure Set 61N7wIVX15L.jpg character_palacepets_pumpkin_9aea0f98.jpeg 11855886_807157972735180_6504029474537440843_n.jpg 302958370_fs_1.jpg cinderella_pumpkin.gif cinderella_pumpkin2.gif shopping1.jpeg|Pawfection Styling Head Pumpkin Gilson-PalacePets-Design-Pumpkin 1.jpg maxresdefault2.jpg palace_pet_pumpkin_bed.gif palace_pet_pumpkin.gif palace_pets_pumpkin_butterflies.gif palace_pets_pumpkin.gif palace_pets_pumpkin2.gif palace_pets_pumpkin3.gif pumpkin_prince.gif pumpkin.gif|Clipart of Pumpkin da9c8654ca0c49fd48b8b5e599552559.jpg|Pumpkin's Portrait with Cinderella f949f67d968fc015a3754eb85f942cd6.jpg 2416f6db59d54847bd69bf61106ab5af.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso1_250.jpg hqdefault-19.jpg maxresdefault-5.jpg Pumpkin's new look.png|In her new outfit 2 Pumpkin0.png|In her original outfit gallery_palacepets_pumpkin_ca052c61.jpeg tumblr_nv6s3hiXPq1rmt3gxo1_1280.jpg pTRU1-21448861enh-z6.jpg|Plush Handbag Pumpkin Twirl.png 11220833_813297602121217_8744215335081225375_n.jpg 12011203_838965839554393_3752056079744508263_n.jpg 12366447_864518630332447_4624977256909647365_n.jpg 12642673_886280918156218_4193618969013333305_n.jpg 13244751_956934371090872_8773378396815049176_n.png 81rqpJfUtnL._SL1500_.jpg|LEGO Pumpkin's Royal Carriage 41lD0WVKuHL._SY450_.jpg|Pumpkin Ornament 13240082_956880617762914_4146926258855907765_n.jpg 13495182_979826165468359_287449568653591464_n.png 13230078_956879064429736_8309150744739593719_n.png 21bJSy5ssuL.jpg 617sWh+40hL._SL1500_.jpg|Talk and Sing Plush Pumpkin 21NgEkYasEL.jpg 31hpePsoQlL.jpg|Sambro Color Your Own Pumpkin 51N9pu7v9oL._SL1010_.jpg 61gekrT-pwL._SL1300_.jpg 710+saVmS3L._SL1500_.jpg 51142985.jpg|Pumpkin Wristwatch 614d5e51c8f6b1bd768b4fcd927c2342.jpg dddf31f55fc5dc2e825f8ead3323f459.jpg b11e2d8bcdb457c7e31d0312ee217362.jpg|In her new outfit 3 41I87pLQhQL._SX466_.jpg|Fashion Furry Tails: Pumpkin 813gUX77ajL._SL1500_.jpg|Pawcation Color Change Pets: Pumpkin Pumpkinsit.png 16114156_1154939917956982_7785368387865968474_n.jpg|Pop & Stick Pumpkin pumpkinname.png pumpkinname2.png cindy_pumpkinoval.png pumpkin2.png pumpkinhead.png whpumpkindance.png whpumpkindance2.png whpumpkinknight.png 4142BVZjR3L.jpg|Balloon Buddy Airwalker Decoration Supplies: Pumpkin 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_pumpkin_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Pumpkin pumpkin-cookies.png pumpkin-cute.png pumpkinwh.png pumpkinwh3.png pumpkin5.png Meet Pumpkin.png 17951652_1248455795272060_3644899204198196419_n.png Pumpkin Sticker.png|Pumpkin Sticker Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--9.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--10.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--11.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--13.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--14.jpg|Pumpkin with Fairy Godmother Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--15.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--16.jpg|Pumpkin with Jaq and Gus Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--19.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--21.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--22.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--23.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--107.jpg In her new outfit Pumpkin.png|In her new outfit 4 Pumpkin Bubbles.png|Pumpkin Getting Bathed Pumpkin Wet.png|Pumpkin Dripping Wet Pumpkin Blown.png|Pumpkin Getting Hair Blown Pumpkin Brush.png|Brush Pumpkin's Fur Pumpkin Trim.png|Give Pumpkin a Haircut Feed Pumpkin.png|Feed Pumpkin Dress Pumpkin.png|Dress Up Pumpkin Pumpkin's Portrait with Cinderella 2.png|Pumpkin's Portrait with Cinderella 2 In her new outfit 5.png|In her new outfit 5 Pumpkin's Portrait with Cinderella 3.png|Pumpkin's Portrait with Cinderella 3 Halloween-Pumpkin-Princess-Palace-Pet-SKGaleana-image.jpg|Halloween Pumpkin Pumpkin-Princess-Palace-Pet-SKGaleana-image-copy.jpg pumpkin-dancing.png Category:Dogs Category:Blue Category:White Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Cinderella Category:Females Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Earrings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Puppies Category:Poodles Category:Grey Category:Dogs Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Lady Gaga Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Jim Henson Pictures Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters with blue eyes